pokemon_of_avalonfandomcom-20200214-history
Basil Vinátos
Basil Vinátos is a Dragonite fromthe Port of Albia, an island under Artiphronian rule. He is a shipwright and guard in Aether, and is a character by Teamtempest. He works for Lorelei Kloi, assisting her in building ships and guarding her shipyard from pirates and theives. Personality Basil can be somewhat anal when it comes to responsibility. He always wants to be on top of things, especially if there is work to be done or finances to take care of. He has a sturdy head about him and a strong sense of direction. Despite his somewhat nice-looking appearance, he can be incredibly fierce if he wants to. Don't mess with a former shipwright guard Dragonite! History Before Arrival Basil grew up in the Port of Albia, the only dragon typed Pokemon on the island. His mother, a Septile, moved to the island to find work after his father died. For a little while, he sailed as the navigator on a cargo ship with his captain, a Azumarill and rival shipwright to the Kloi family named Andor, for several years until he became a dragonite. His sailing days were over after their ship was attacked by a Glaceon pirate. Her ice type easily overpowered his dragon type, and he was left with several scars. After the attack, he retired from sailing officially. Since Cressida, Lorelei's mother, had been a lifelong friend, he took a job with her family as their guard. After Lorelei was born, he served as a sort of father figure, though he never tried to step in on their family life. When Lorelei decided to leave home, Basil came along with her, to watch over her and make sure she was okay. They accidentally landed in Avalon, and when Lorelei decided to stay, Basil stayed with her. He now serves as an assistant to her ship building business. He has the brawn and the smarts, but unfortunately, not much experience. Good thing he has Lorelei! History After Arrival In Missionn 1, Basil helped Lorelei set up a small and extremely run-down shipyard by the coast. When they ran out of money, Basil agreed to keep the house while Lorelei ran out to find something to do. While waiting, Basil recieved a package from a servant Pausanius's , which contained Lorelei's headband (since Lorelei was not allowed to wear accessories into the Labyrinth of Wisdom). He panicked, assuming the worst, until Lorelei came home. In Mission 2, Basil was working on a ship when Lorelei left to get supplies. While she was out, he was overcome with insatiable rage, and he destroyed the ship as well as the rest of the shipyard. When Lorelei returned, he attacked her, but regained control of himself long enough to allow her to escape. He hid in the house for a while, rampaging, until an instinct deep inside him told him to go to the mountain, because something awful was going to happen (whatever that was was far beyond him, but it didn't matter in his mental condition). When he got to the mountain, he saw Lorelei losing a fight to Gawain , and was able to control himself to defend her. Lorelei finished Gawain off, and Basil felt his rage lift (the Celestial Stone had been returned to the top of the mountain). Category:Member Content Category:Personal NPC